The Case of the Final Cut
by weneve
Summary: UPDATED- Ok This is Conscious Nightmare's sequel, R&R plz! I need to know this is being read dammit *sobs* thank you
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters for the record!  
Summary: Takes place after the series finale where Bo is leaving to the Ukraine *tears tears*, will he find the strength to leave Shirley behind?   
I ll give you a HUGE clue! SHIRLEY & BO ALL THE WAY hehe...read & reply :)  
  
  
The Final Cut-chapter1   
Shirley lay motionless on her bed, her mind was so full of thoughts,   
memories, problems, logic and more problems that required immediate   
solutions. Things just seemed to be getting worse rather than better, why   
was that? First was the trouble of facing Bo each and every day and ignoring   
the urge to tell him the truth, then finding out about his finishing high   
school in Ukraine, then the whole scandal with Heather and everything that   
fell awkwardly into place after that horrible experience. She slowly   
reviewed the previous weeks in her mind event followed by event, problem   
followed by another and so on. She never seemed to get an actual break. Now   
things were just as bad if not worse, and if things were to stay as they   
were presently, there would exist only trouble and constant heart ache. As   
her eyes traced every detail on the ceiling she could almost hear her most   
recent conversations with her friends, Alicia, Bart, Matt, yes even Matt,   
but mostly she analyzed each one of her responses to none other than Bo, the   
now fading link. Her eyes drifted slowly to her alarm clock and the time it   
continued to flash-3am.   
She wondered why she was so tired yet her eyes refused to close shut, her   
mind continued to remember past events. She never really realized how much   
time she d been spending starring into nothing recently, leaving only   
Shirley and her thoughts to accompany her. The most recurring thoughts were   
of Bo two weeks before his departure from her life, soon after her release   
from the hospital.   
***************************************   
(2 weeks ago..)   
"So you ve decided to leave huh?" questioned an obviously annoyed looking   
Alicia.   
Bo glanced Shirley's way and looked back towards Alicia, "Yup, I decided to   
finish my high school in the program in Ukraine after all".   
"Your sure this time?"   
"...Ya.. I uhm I am.."   
"Well hopefully this will be the LAST time I say this mushy stuff, have a   
great time Bo, and remember your still welcome here....you ll be missed,   
wont he Shirley???" Alicia nudged Shirley harshly.   
"Huh? Ya, of course you ll be missed Bo..." replied Shirley is a somewhat   
disapointed tone.   
Bo just looked at her and smiled as his thoughts ran wild.. *I guess she s   
thinking about her next case, I m glad she s not too worked up about my   
leaving really...who am I kidding I feel like I could scream! But I wont, a   
lot of good that did me last time, I should just keep my mouth shut that way   
all will be fine as it should be...she ll be fine without me, she may even   
forgive Matt and who knows they may...I don't want to think of that the   
thought of them together just makes me want to punch a wall...*   
As Bo bid his farewells to his friends, he was then found face to face with   
Shirley, what was he suppose to say to those beautiful captivating eyes? Was he to lie and   
pretend that he felt the contrary to what he truly felt? But what guarantee   
would he have that if the truth came out they would still remain friends?   
How was he suppose to get on that plane knowing that the second he did his   
world would change forever?   
"Well I guess this is it huh?"   
"I...."   
"No, you know what, remember what you said at the hospital?"   
"That this was only see ya later and not goodbye?"   
"Exactly, that's all it is it's a "see ya later, til next time" and there   
will be a next time right Francis"   
"Shirley!!!"   
"What what nobody heard me!" Shirley giggled   
*Its nice to hear her laugh once more before I leave*   
"Im glad you came this time"   
"Ya me too...Bo?"   
"Ya?"   
"I..don't like goodbyes"   
*wait shirley what are you saying???? your going to give it all away!!!   
don't cry, DO NOT CRY!*   
"I thought we said it wasnt goodbye..."   
"What if...what if i told you that it felt a lot more permanent that than?"   
"Then Shirley Holmes I would have to consider that a lie.."   
"Ok ok you made your point"   
A moment flew by as they just starred at each other not knowing what to say,   
until the announcement came on saying that the plane would soon take off.   
"I guess I've gotta go....Wow this is really it"   
"Bye Bo" replied the others, while Shirley just starred at her soon   
departing friend, her life line, her soul and finally a part of herself. As   
she continued to stare after Bo, her heart split in two, as he turned to   
leave she quickly hugged him tightly.   
"Hey you do care" chuckled Bo.   
"Of course I care! Never doubt that you hear me? No matter how far we are I   
want you to know that...   
*DON'T SAY HE S A HUGE PART OF YOU DON'T DON'T DON'T!!!*   
I want you to remember that ...you're a huge piece in my life, never forget   
a single moment we had."   
Bo was close to tears when he nodded in agreement   
"Shirl, do me the biggest favor in return.."   
"Anything"   
"Don't forget me"   
Shirley's eyes couldnt take anymore abuse she hugged him once more and began   
to cry.   
"Never will I ever do that"   
"I hate to break this lovey dovey moment but Bo you ll miss your flight"   
Alicia announced in a low somewhat sympathetic voice   
"Ya I d better go, bye everyone, and Shirley...it's only see ya later"   
"Ya...bye Bo..."   
As Bo grew closer to the door he heard a small familiar whisper   
"I love you Bo"   
He was nt sure but it sounded like Shirley, Bo then replied just as quietly   
and secretly "I love you too..more than you know...Shirl...more than you   
will ever know.."   
Shirley's head flew up at the words she was almost sure she d heard   
*Could it be, did he...did I just dream it up? Did he...cant be...no it cant   
be*   
As she watched the plane take off she felt empty and alone..   
"Now what?"   
(End of flashback)   
End of part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Cut~chapter2   
(2 weeks after Bo's departure..)   
As she remembered each word that had been said that day she could nt help   
but cry, as fresh tears washed down her cheeks they almost immediately   
washed away the others that had fallen prior to that moment in time. Even   
now, two weeks after Bo's departure for Ukraine she still found it hard to   
think of their goodbye. He had called her the week before giving her updates   
of his progress but as each day flew by, it got harder and harder to cope   
with the distance between them. Shirley couldnt help but wonder how Bo was   
feeling about it all, she hadnt really asked, she was too afraid of what his   
answer may be. One week ago we spoke she thought, yet I didnt tell him   
what's been going on lately. Soon after Bo's departure, Shirley had been   
receiving many disturbing messages that she refused to share with anyone   
else. Continuous prank calls, 10 minutes worth of breathing and whispers on   
her answering machine and shadows in the night. At first she assumed she was   
imagining it all as a way of coping with all that had happened but as the   
minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days, she knew that something   
was going on but had no clue, all that remained in her thoughts now was   
Boris Sawchuck ...   
*********************************   
Bo lay on his bed silently as his roomate studied for their up coming test.   
"Arent you going to study Bo?"   
"Nah, we have a few days before that test, and you know there were times   
where me and my best friend.."   
"Would stay up all night and she d get 100% on any type of test i know i   
know"   
"Sorry man, i didnt realize how much i spoke of her to you.."   
"It's ok, it's only natural you miss her, she seems like a really hot babe"   
"Hey!"   
"Sorry sorry...i know you like her.."   
"What are you getting at?"   
"Bo man it's obvious your hooked on this girl, im surprised you ended up   
here"   
Bo just lay back wishing that he were home talking with Shirley on the phone   
laughing about nothing at all. Who was he kidding he missed her, he felt so   
empty without her he even missed the mischief they managed to get themselves   
into, at least they were having fun at the same time. Things were great   
here sure, but this wasnt working out as he planned. How was he so sure?   
Well it was 4am, and he hadnt been able to get a good nights rest since he   
left Redington, since he left Shirley...   
********************************   
Shirley opened her eyes slowly at first, adjusting to the light that crept   
through her window, it was almost noon, she d been sleeping for half the   
day. Her thoughts suddenly came to a halt by her cell phone ringing by her   
bed. As she picked it up to answer, she heard the dial tone, who ever it was   
he/she had hung up without a word. Any other person would have thought   
nothing of it, but Shirley wouldnt believe it unless she had an explanation   
and proof to back it up.   
********************************   
It was Saturday and Bo had slept in, his roommate had left earlier in the   
morning. Bo could nt help but feel the emptiness and loneliness crawl back   
into his system, he longed for so many things but wasnt sure how to satisfy   
his wants and needs, he felt lost in the dark without a single light to   
guild his way. He looked around his room, as he got out of bed he heard what   
sounded like a book fall to the ground. As he picked it up, memories flooded   
back. He had been reading the journal in hopes to fall asleep the night   
before. As he turned it over in his hands something fell out, a paper-a   
letter addressed to him. As he began to open the folded letter he realized   
it was from Shirley, she must have written it before she gave the journal to   
him, in hopes he d find it after he d left. The letter read...   
Bo,   
Well your reading this letter that was well hidden in the journal, you must   
have been reading it in order for the letter to fall-I presume that means   
that you ve grown a bit homesick am I right? Course I am, I m always right,   
you know it! *laugh* Well despite any differences or troubles we ve had in   
the past there was never a time were I regretted our friendship or sticking   
by it as we have, I consider myself lucky to have met you that   
day-coincidently it was probably the best mistake ever! Im sure things in   
Rediginton are the usual, however you know me, Im probably working on some   
case, if not well Im probably....never mind it's not important.   
I ve written this letter to remind you that no matter how far apart we grow,   
it's never too far-remember that, please do. Although you havent left yet at   
this time I want you to know that I already miss you, things will be   
somewhat difficult, not having you here to bail me out of trouble or more   
precise vice versa-you know it's true, I've bailed you out plenty of times,   
you can thank me later *laugh*. I m not sure what else to say seeing that me   
writing this at this time while your still here, it's hard to estimate how I   
d be feeling at the time your reading this. Well in case you ve been   
thinking about home I've thought up some little ways to remind you that your   
not alone..   
1- Read that journal anytime you feel homesick   
2- Remember any one of the cases we solved or have yet to solve   
3- Remember that no matter what we will always be friends, NO MATTER WHAT,   
no matter what day, no matter what the time, you are missed nothing will   
change that.   
So in closing Francis...Boris...Bo, it wont be easy living here without you   
physically being here, and just because Im not all too great with showing   
emotion with words I just hope you remember that no matter what the case I   
ll always remember you, even if you were somewhat of a pain! *laugh* Talk to   
ya soon, and remember this isnt goodbye, only see ya later :)   
luv alwayz and forever, Shirley   
ps: Anytime something doesnt go my way you can count on the best piece of   
advice you ve ever given me, I am strong enough-I m a Holmes, thanks Bo.   
As Bo hid the letter in the journal where it had been, he smiled, nodded and   
whipped away the tears that had casually fallen.   
"Anytime Holmes...Shirley...Anytime.."   
**********************************   
  
Just then Shirley's home phone rang once, twice, three times, on the fourth   
time she answered, this time hearing someone breathing. As she continued to   
ask who was calling there was no response, only the steady paced breathing   
that was finally cut off after a certain amount of time. A few minutes later   
both her cell phone and her home phone rang mercilessly, she tried ignoring   
both, she felt as though she was being haunted and constantly watched, she   
would get chills after every ring hoping that whoever was behind both rings   
would stop. After 5 rings of both phones, she decided to answer her cell   
phone first, this time there was an eery laugh that was heard, not male or   
female somewhat inhuman that sent chills up her spine. As she hung up her   
cell phone she stood up and felt like punching her wall when her home phone   
continued to ring again and again until finally she picked up...   
"Look whoever this is I suggest you leave me alone, these continuous phone   
calls may amuse you but I really don't have time to be amusing some jerk, so   
speak up!"   
"...Shirley...are you ok?"   
"Bo!"   
"The one and only, I thought I d give you a call.."   
"Oh..." Shirley was breathing harder, she wanted to be happy that her best   
friend had called and was on the phone but some feeling in her kept making   
her feel watched and she was actually shaking.   
*I wonder what's with Shirley, looks like she s had some trouble   
already...knowing her she probably wont spill a single detail*   
*If I tell him what's up, the whole prank phone call deal he ll be concerned   
and I don't want that for him...but i cant exactly lie! He knows me well   
enough, my blowing up at him thinking it was some prank caller didnt help   
matters..*   
"Shirley..somethings wrong, what's wrong? And don't even think about giving   
me the nothing speach I ve known you too long to fall for em, so spill,   
what's going on?"   
"Bo I.."   
"Oright fine, my guess is judging by the way you answered the phone and your   
hard breathing I d say that you ve been having some trouble, perhaps prank   
calls and by your shaky voice Id say it's really spooking you out, am I   
close?"   
"Bo you ve hung around me too long, you sound just like me"   
"I ll take that as a compliment...It's been about a week and a bit since we   
last spoke, tell me what's been going on with you lately, any new cases?   
Molly trouble? Or shocking news?"   
"Well seeing that you ll find out eventually I may as well tell you then,   
yes I've been getting prank calls, but it doesnt end there, they ve been   
leaving 10 minutes worth of messages of just breathing, inhuman laughter and   
a lot of things have begun to go missing on set.."   
"So I was right, go figure, and what do you mean "on set"? I though Alicia   
was finished with her directing talents?"   
*************************************   
(Flashback to one week after Bo's departure..)   
"Well students I've decided that because we ve finished reading and   
analyzing Shakespearean history, I've thought up one very exciting homework   
assignment" explained Mr. Howie.   
"How can homework be exciting?" Alicia questioned in between rolling her   
eyes at her teacher.   
"Well I've decided that you will all make up groups, you must make a   
presentation about one of Shakespear's plays, you may make it as creative or   
as boring as you like, but remember originality is the key. For example you   
may want to put on a skit for the class using one of Shakespear's plays and   
making it more modern, it's up to you. You will be working in groups as I   
said, and you have a week to work on it, don't waste any time, your week   
starts now..."   
(End of flashback)   
**************************************   
"So you guys have a project to do, that should be uhm..fun" chuckled Bo   
"What have you got so far?"   
"Well Bart, Alicia, Stink, Parker and I have come up with making a movie   
using Julius Caesar only changing it, for example Caesar is now a girl"   
"Really? Well that s an interesting twist, who will play him uh her?"   
"Yours truly"   
"So they are still going to kill you huh?"   
Shirley froze   
"Shirley?...Shirley??? you there?"   
"..you mean in the play?"   
"Ya. What did you think I meant?"   
"Uhm Nothing, uhm ya, I think Alicia will be Brutus, she wants to change the   
name and.."   
"Shirley, what's going on?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"What do I mean? Your freaked"   
"I AM NOT IM JUST SHAKY IT"S NATURAL SEEING THE MANY PRANK CALLS I'VE BEEN   
GETTING THE THREATS..."   
"Wow, down girl, your not just shaky Shirley your scared, arent you?"   
"...Look Bo I don't want you to get involved.."   
"Too late Im already involved! Some jerk is pushing you around, Im pissed   
off and if I was there right now..."   
"Bo..look just forget about this, Im fine really"   
Suddenly Shirley cell phone rang, she jumped and gasped   
"Shirley? Are you ok? What's wrong?"   
"Nothing..my cell just rang.."   
"Are you..going to answer it?"   
"..Ya......hello?"   
"Shirley! Hi! Who are you talking to your suppose to be here filming!"   
"Oh hey Alicia, Im sorry I forgot"   
"Who are you on the phone with?"   
"It's Bo...I ll be there soon ok?"   
"Ya I ll see ya there and tell Bo I say hi.."   
"Will do, bye .."   
Shirley hung up her cell phone and picked up her home phone to finish her   
conversation with Bo.   
"That was Alicia I presume?"   
"Ya.."   
"Shirley.."   
"I know I wish you were here too, I...WE miss you .."   
"Ya I miss you..ALL too.."   
"Well I've got to.."   
"Go ya I heard, you don't want to keep Alicia waiting, that would be a fatal   
mistake!"   
"Yes very true"   
They both laughed as they hung up the phone feeling empty once again.   
*I hope he doesn't start to check up on me, I hope he's ok...I didnt really   
ask...but..he didnt both to provide any information...possibly meaning that   
he misses home..more than he's letting on.*   
*********************************   
*This is torture Im miles away from her, she could be in trouble and I d   
just be here doing nothing...not only do I miss her, Im afraid for her...she   
sounded so shaken, I know Shirley, it takes a lot to shake her up that way,   
this must have been going on for quite some time and didn't want to tell me   
for some reason...possibly thinking I d feel burdened, I hate this, the   
distance, this whole arrangement, and I just might do something about it...*   
*********************************   
As Shirley locked the door she could hear her phone ring, each second   
between each ring made her want to scream out, but she held herself and   
began to ride her bike to Sussex to meet Alicia, Bart and the others.   
*So much for a Saturday, a day away from school, yet we ve decided to film   
in the school's drama room, how original*   
As she continued to smile and ride her bike Shirley noticed that a black car   
was following her, each turn she made, it made the same. As Shirley arrived   
at Sussex she noticed that the car that was once spying on her so intently   
was no longer behind her, it had disappeared...   
  
end of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Final Cut   
Chapter 3  
It was around 8pm Saturday night when Shirley found herself sitting on her   
bed, her mind drifting every few seconds. As she sat alone in her room in   
the dark she heard someone or something coming nearer, Shirley jumped to her   
feet, turned on the light and waited behind her door, as he/she came closer   
she searched for something for her defense, when she turned around she was   
startled to find Watson at her feet.   
"Watson! Don't ever sneak up on me...look at me ..Im shaking"   
Shirley began to sob as she slid to a sitting position on the floor.   
"So much has happened Watson, Im losing control of myself, Im usually so   
held together, ready for anything..but honestly ever since Bo left for   
Ukraine things have been changing so fast that I constantly feel like Im   
spinning in a circle that has no end, and now ..now Im actually crying   
without really knowing why. I m tired from today's filming for the project,   
I hate to admit it but I keep getting scared over nothing, I wake up from   
nightmares, I get constant prank calls, threats, I ve been followed and Im   
probably being watch as I speak, it's so frustrating! On top of it all I   
feel so empty not having Bo here, I knew this would be hard to accept and   
move on from but Watson I feel so empty and alone, I miss him, and I suppose   
Im crying because it's really only hitting me now, God knows what will   
happen to him or myself between now and the next holiday, I thought I d be   
missing my friend, but he's ...I dunno I cant explain it, all I know is that   
I miss him and speaking to him once in a while over the phone helps for a   
bit but the second I hear the click it hits me like a ton of bricks, he's   
gone...I miss him...I really miss him more than words can describe.." Before   
she knew it Shirley was sobbing and crying like a little child, so lost and   
feeling so alone with the constant fear of being watched....who was watching   
her so intently?..   
************************************   
It had been about 2 weeks or so since that day, she had been shot by her so   
called "ally"   
who had turned on her twice, as Heather awoke she felt pain, her shoulder   
was in an immense amount of it. After a few moments she realized she was no   
longer in her hospital bed, no, she was in a car, being driven away, by   
someone so familiar. All she could hear was constant mumbling, the driver   
sounded as though he was cursing something or someone.   
************************************   
She was happy to be home, not that she would show any emotion but anger and   
hatred towards her ex ally, however she found it pleasing to pull the   
trigger on her betrayer...   
"Welcome home Mrs. Hardy!"   
"Yes well prepare my bed, Im rather tired I d like to rest"   
As Molly noticed the spot that had almost been her final rest place she   
remembered an old saying ..*The hunter became the hunted*   
************************************   
They sat in a semi circle discussing their plans for the project when one of   
them spoke up..   
"Alicia Gianelli and her annoying friends like that snoop Holmes, they're   
stealing our ideas! It's so frustrating! What are we going to do now Sara?"   
"Please Carrie don't worry about them, let's just think of another idea!"   
"I wasnt asking YOU Annie"   
"Hey! Carrie, Annie please! Look Jon is coming up with a new script and   
storyline as we speak, they will pay for their annoying acts! Let's not   
waste our night thinking of them!"   
"Your right Mi, let's not let them get to us, after all we can cook up   
something for revenge anytime!"   
"Guys come on it's only a stupid project!"   
"Shut up! Annie!"   
"Carrie! Grow up!"   
*Girls* he thought as he rolled his eyes.   
************************************   
Shirley remained on the ground sobbing until she heard something from behind   
her, she jumped up from fear when she realized the familiar shadow coming   
closer.   
"Bo!? Is that you??"   
"Good guess Shirl"   
Shirley was shocked to see her best friend standing in front of her, she was   
at a loss for words!   
"I guess the "how are you" bit has already been answered, I heard   
everything...I know I should have said something but.."   
"You were spying?"   
"I guess that's the only way to get the truth from you sometimes"   
"But how?"   
"I just asked the principal to be transferred to Sussex again, wasnt too   
hard"   
"But...I...I thought you liked it over there, on your own.."   
"I uh I guess I told a lie, that's what we have in common Shirley."   
Shirley let out a sigh, Bo had heard her confess all her feelings to Watson,   
she should be furious that Bo had eavesdropped but for some reason she   
wasn't because she was suddenly filled with some joy, which she hadnt felt   
in a really long time.   
"So start from the beginning Shirley, starting with why you lied and said   
you were ok with me leaving"   
"Bo, if you want the full truth here it is...I never wanted you to go! You   
were always my constant you ve been there for me throughout it all, and   
having something come along and change that, it just it really threw me, but   
it was right for you, so I tried to make it seem that I was ok with it, so   
you wouldnt feel guilty that you were leaving us, I didnt want to make   
things any harder than they had to be.."   
"Shirley, you have got to be THE most....selfless person I know" replied Bo   
with a smile, she smiled back in hopes that he d hadn't heard the rest of   
what she d said.   
"Thanks I guess..."   
"I just wish you told me how you felt before otherwise I would have saved   
the school in Ukraine some patients, I did like the idea of being on my own   
and all, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that it wasn't   
what I really wanted, not by a long shot..."   
*I really think she feels something more than friendship for me but I don't   
know how to tell her the truth, what if I mess things up, what if something   
goes wrong and the 4 years of friendship we shared just start to fade into   
the background I don't want that....but I may as well use this strength I've   
got right now...*   
"Shirley there is something you really need to know"   
"...Im all ears"   
"Shirley I.."   
Suddenly something fell tumbling through a nearby window, Bo quickly   
shielded Shirley as debris came inwards falling over them, Shirley had just   
enough time to see a shadow getting into a car and drove away with a sudden   
screech of the tires. Whoever it was had gone but had left an imprint in   
Shirley's mind, the shadow was familiar she knew that much...   
  
*****************************************  
  
"It's done" said a voice standing tall.   
"Excellent, you will be greatly rewarded, each one of your efforts will not   
be forgotten"   
****************************************   
Shirley and Bo's eyes flew open as they studied their surroundings and   
reviewed what had happened.   
"Shirley! Are you alright?"   
"Ya , a cut or two but Im still in one piece, you?"   
"Im...good, Im good"   
Suddenly they realized they were on top of each other, their faces just inches apart, their lips longing for the other. They stayed there silent, unmoving, just studying each other.  
'Well this is awkward, it would be nice to kiss but I doubt he'd find that appropriate..'  
'Well this is kinda weird, it would be nice to kiss but I don't think she would approve..'  
As they both rose to sitting positions, Shirley realized that Bo had   
multiple cuts on his arms, hands and a few on his face.   
"Bo, you liar, your cut in multiple places.."   
"Oh, well Im fine, don't worry."   
"Worried, about you? Nah I'm more worried about blood stains on our new hard wood floor Sawchuck" She giggled nervously  
"Aw, come on Shirl where's the love?" replied Bo acting hurt. Then he realized he had said the "l" word..  
Silence.  
"Uh, here sit" she directed him to a near by seat.  
Shirley helped him up to a chair, as she searched for a first aid kit.  
"Shirley?"  
"Ya?" replied Shirley looking up after her search.   
"I uh..missed you"  
Shirley smiled "I know" They laughed, but then the laughter subsided soon after "I missed you too ya know..more than you could ever know.." she said quietly  
Shirley felt her eyes get moist, she didn't want Bo to see her cry, he would think she was weak,and she would hate that. Bo however noticed her eyes sparkle as her tears threatned to spill over.  
"Shirley...you ok?"  
Shirley nodded pretending to continue her search for the first aid kit. Bo saw through her act and went to her side. Her turned her around to face him. Tears were falling one by one.  
"Bo.."  
"Shirley..I am back..pinch me" they smiled but quieted quickly  
Shirley couldn't hold them in any longer, she began to cry. Bo was surprised at first but finally realized how much she had missed him, he knew because the look in her eyes explained everything. He could see right through her because he was feeling the exact same way.  
Shirley looked to the floor to hide her tears, but Bo tilted her chin so she could look into his eyes. He gently brushed her tears away. With one swift movement they hugged for the first time in weeks.  
Just holding her helped Bo realize that this wasn't a dream. Shirley wished she could stay in his arms forever and never leave his side but the awkward silence accompanied by her quieted sobs made things harder.  
They reluctantly released each other. Shirley mumbled something incoherantly about needing to find the first aid kit.  
Bo noticed what shattered the glass, a brick accompanied by a note.   
"Shirley look" he exclaimed breaking the silence.  
As she turned around she noticed what he had.   
"I hope you missed the mysteries because it seems that one just fell into   
our laps."   
"O the mysteries were missed" replied Bo letting out an exhausted sigh.   
***************************************   
Heather looked around, she was in a room on a bed, it was pretty late, she   
must have been falling in and out of consciousness, she finally realized   
that she knew the place, she felt safe and warm, she knew exactly where she   
was and she let out a sigh of relief she felt like she was finally home.   
**************************************   
"Owch! Jeez!"   
"Your such a baby!"   
"Hey you be nice I saved your sorry butt for the 100th time"   
Shirley looked up into Bo's warm eyes and smiled   
"Ya ya ya, hold still"   
"Ow...so aren't you the least bit curious about what that thing says?" signaling the note on the brick.  
"Awfully curious, but we can't have the hero bleeding to death now can we?" they smiled to each other just like old times.  
"Ah, toucher...I bet your happy I came back now" Shirley ceased cleaning Bo's wounds in surprise.  
"Bo, Im sorry if you ever got the impression that I wasn't happy that your   
back, believe me I really am happy your back, and not because you save my   
butt SOMETIMES"   
"So why are you happy Im here then?" Bo asked with some hope in his voice. There was a brief pause as she looked up into his eyes full of hope.  
"Things were getting too boring" she replied with a smile   
"So you didn't really tell me how you were doing over there"   
"Oh, well you never asked"   
"Ok then, tell me..."   
Bo froze, he really didn't bother give Ukraine a real chance any time he had   
to himself he was thinking about Shirley and read the letter over and over   
hoping it would provide some more answers to the Shirley enigma.   
"How about we find out why someone trashed your window first?"   
"Alright then, fair enough"   
Shirley put on a pair of gloves and carefully shuffled through the debris to   
find the note.   
"Owch!" she exclaimed as a piece of glass from the shattered window penetrated her glove causing blood to fall.  
Bo was immediately by her side, "You ok?"  
"Ya" she replied weakly, "glass.." she explained while taking off her glove.  
"Lemme see" Bo took her hand in his gingerly. She looked up into his eyes but quickly averted her gaze as did he. He searched for a pair of tweezers to extract the piece of glass.  
"Almost got it" Shirley was squirming, trying not to show she was in pain, Bo felt guilty being the one to hurt the one person he cared about most.  
"Got it!" replied Bo triumphantly. He reached over to the table and put a band aid on her injured finger.  
"Thanks" she said quietly still in a trance.  
Bo handed her the brick who secretly made sure there were no traces of the window hidden.  
She detached the note from the brick, laid it on the table and began   
to read what it said,   
"Aww your employing allies how clever, however your tirany wont go   
unpunished..   
Shirley's face went completely white, her eyes showed only fear as chills   
rolled up her spine, she knew that line all too well...   
"Shirley? Why did you stop reading? Shirley? Hello???" asked Bo with concern oozing from his voice.  
"Huh..what did you say?"   
"What?, here let me see it I ll read the rest,   
.....your demise will soon unfold and you ll be left with no one, just a   
lonely fool ready to meet her destruction"   
What s that suppose to mean? Someone shattered your window to send you that?   
It's like some bad horror movie..."he paused, "that you seem to know a lot about"   
"..That reference....it.."   
Suddenly the phone rang, Shirley's eyes went blank, Bo realizing the effects   
of the ringing, and picked it up.   
"NO BO DON'T !"   
"Hello?..."   
"This is only the beginning, she will learn our way or she shall be   
destroyed, the tirrant shall not prevail the sakes of many depend on her   
demise!"   
"Listen you psycho do us all a favor and shut up!" replied Bo while hanging   
up.   
"What did they say?"   
"Something about the destruction of "the tirrant"   
Shirley looked at Bo with a knowing look   
"You know what they were saying don't you?"   
"Bo could you pass me that red folder next to you?"   
"Ya sure..."   
As Shirley flipped through the pages she glanced at Bo that hadn't stopped   
looking at her since the phone call, he d never seen her so worked up and   
scared, seeing her that way scared him because he knew that she was actually   
stronger than him in more ways than one, she just didnt know it.   
"Did the line ressemble this one?"   
Bo read aloud "This is only the beginning, she will learn our way or she   
shall be destroyed, the tirrant shall not prevail the sakes of many depend   
on her demise!"   
"That's it, that was the line..how did you?"   
Shirley just looked at him and said "Julius Caesar"   
Bo just looked at her quizzically waiting for an explanation   
"Caesar was said to be a tirrant by many, he was despised by many of the   
roman followers"   
"What? Why?"   
"They were sour towards him because he defeated their former leader   
Pompey..and Caesar was to be crowned so some were angry because the   
followers who once cheered for Pompey now cheered for "  
"Caesar" Bo concluded  
Shirley nodded   
"What does that have to do with....it's about your project isn't it? Your   
character is Caesar, this is your script, whoever is playing these pranks is   
quoting it"   
"Exactly, "Your demise will soon unfold and you ll be left with no one, just   
a lonely fool ready to meet her destruction"....   
Shirley repeated almost to herself, while Bo sensed that this was nt going   
to be pretty...   
end of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

R&R plz...tell me what ya think.. Thank you so much kawaiiblossoms u kinda reminded me why i started  
writing this in the first place :)  
  
  
Final Cut   
Chapter 4  
  
Molly lay still in her bed, she laughed evilly in her mind, she was quite   
proud of herself, she had saved Holmes' life along with her little   
followers, now they owed her, *They could come in handy, favors can be VERY   
useful* As she closed her eyes she pictured how she would benefit from her   
new plotting..   
*********************************   
"Bart this project will get us all the perfect grade! It's too great!"   
"Ya this time don't change my whole script along with it's concept, it's bad   
enough that you changed everyone's name except for Caesar!"   
"Oh gimme a break! Mr. Howie said originality is wanted! So that's exactly   
what we're going to deliver, look we ll talk more about this tomorrow Im   
beat"   
"This is going to be awesome!"   
*********************************   
"Guys I dunno this whole thing is getting out of hand!"   
"Shut UP Annie! If you blow this for us, I swear!"   
"Both of you quite your whinning, they ll get what's coming to them, "Her   
demise will be oh so sweet"   
*********************************   
"Shirley? You ok?"   
"Ya Im fine..except I need to come up with a story to tell for why the window   
is all over the floor.."   
"How bout the truth?"   
"What's with you Bo, we ve never blown our cover on purpose before..why   
start now?"   
"Shirley..what good is a cover when your..." he paused realizing the concern in his voice  
".....i ll think of another story..."   
"Fine .."   
"What?"   
"What do you mean what?"   
"Forget it"   
"No"   
"Why are you being difficult?"   
"Because!!! im trying to save you from...."your demise"   
"...That's what this is about...your concerned about my welfare?"   
"Of course I am, I don't want ....something like THAT do happen..." Bo   
looked at the debris stationed on the ground and frowned, this case just   
may be beyond us.."   
Bo sat down on a near by chair and looked away from Shirley.   
"Bo.."   
"Ya.."   
"Thank you"   
Bo looked up with a questioning expression.. "For what?"   
"For being here..and for saving my butt just now"   
Bo smiled, "Anytime"   
Shirley and Bo just stared at each other and smiled until they realized   
that they had been side tracked to the case..   
"So..uh about the case...got any suspects?"   
"Always" smiled Shirley "First the most obvious choice being Molly Hardy   
"She's ruthless and evil perfect candidate!"   
"Yes. She would have been!"   
"Would have? You don't sound convinced at all"   
"Well just that Molly has been in the hospital since you ve been gone and   
just was released recently, she hasnt been to school...however she has her   
connections"   
"So we cant's really rule her out...what about..Heather.."   
"Hmm well last I heard she was still in the hospital"   
"Ok well I can call around see if she's still there and mabye find out her   
condition"   
"No go, you may have to go see for yourself, Molly was her ally, who knows   
where that has lead..."   
"Wait a second you ..want to be left alone ...even after THAT???? no way"   
"Bo it ll only be for a while, if your so concerned you can stay over and   
keep a look out"   
"Alright fine but I ll be back soon,..you sure you ll be ok?" his voice changed from annoyance to concern again.  
"Ya I ll be fine, my parents should be home soon anyway"   
"Ok...I ll see you in a bit ..." Bo paused as he looked at her. She felt his eyes peering into her soul, "Bo, welcome home..now go get outta here"  
Shirley said smiling.  
As Bo left he looked back to see Shirley looking at the window, after   
studying her facial expressions he finally saw true fear...unfortunately it   
was in his best friend.   
*************************************   
******** Note Candice is supposedly Cassius, Britney is Brutus, Julia is Caesar******** note also that the script is nothing like the actual play, Alicia and Bart made many modifications as you will see.  
  
Candice: Britney come to your senses my friend, she is evil, Caesar is all   
but good, she has only her interest at heart none but her own selfish heart,   
are you willing to destroy Rome by letting her rule over it with her tirrant   
ways-Britney we have the power to save it all, you and I possess the power   
and the strength to destroy her and her wicked ways, please say you ll join   
us in her destruction.   
Britney: Candice you are crazy...but I trust you and if you think our dear   
friend Caesar will do only evil to our wonderful Rome then my friend I stand   
tall beside you and the others..but I ve got my second thoughts, I must   
think it through, call me tomorrow at noon and we shall discuss this as a   
group, we must remain together as a team if we are to defeat her and ways.   
Candice: Yes Britney I shall meet with you tomorrow-noon, and please   
remember this is our home as well as the home of many that will be destroyed   
beyond recognition.   
-Britney leaves   
Caesar is going down...her heartless and ruthless choices will end her god   
forsaken life, pity her strengths will go to waste, but everyone else shall   
gain oh so much from her death-praise her, and in final cut she shall be   
destroyed-the only people she shall rule will be those six feet   
under...farewell fair Caesar your final hour is nearer than near.."   
-Candice leaves   
"Mabye Alicia is right, with these changes who knows it may prove to be a   
huge success!"   
thought Bart James as he closed his computer file for the night.   
Leaving his computer on he dozed off. Just as it's screen saver began it was   
interrupted and hours of script were meddled with.   
*************************************************   
"Go home son, it's very late" explained the nurse   
"No you don't understand my friend really needs something that I've got if I   
could just slip it under her door.." pleaded Bo   
"No visitors it's 10 o clock don't you have school in the morning?"   
"Tomorrow is Sunday...please.."   
"No Im sorry you can give it to her tomorrow"   
As the nurse fled her poste Bo found Heather's folder laying on the desk, he   
found the room where she had been checked it but as he opened the door there   
was nothing, no one, the forms explained Heather's serious health problems   
and mental issues. Bo found a photocopier in the staff room and had almost   
completed copying Heather's file when someone came to open the door. As Bo   
hid behind the copier he realized that the janitor had locked the room.   
"Smooth move Sawchuck now what?"   
*******************************   
Shirley sat in her chair, she wondered what was keeping Bo, but as the   
seconds grew to minutes her eyes gave way and she had fallen asleep.   
********************************   
Bo searched for a window but only found one that's alarm had been set on   
armed, he looked around the room until he noticed a white coat thrown onto a   
chair along with it's mask, he then knocked on the door until the janitor   
opened the door   
"Uh.."   
"Sorry doctor I didnt realize there was anyone in here"   
"uh no problem, sorry I had fallen asleep and didnt notice the time"   
"That's no problem Dr. Chase"   
Bo's eyes looked at his coat and found the name tag "Dr. Chase", just then   
there was an announcement "Dr. Chase, paging Dr. Chase your needed in er   
stat"   
"uh duty calls, see ya later..."   
"Sure thing Doctor, ..uh the er is that way"   
"Ya I knew that..."   
"Shirley the things you get me into..."   
"What was that doctor?"   
"Uh nothing, good night"   
***************************   
  
Shirley woke up to her alarm, she didnt even remember climbing into bed, she   
looked up and noticed Bo sleeping on the chair near the door.   
*He stayed here all night?*   
She quietly went out of bed and left to change, when she came back she found   
Bo using the phone.   
"Ya I ve decided to stay in Redington"   
"Not only that but you stayed ALL night at Shirley's ...where did you   
sleep?"   
"Alicia! Grow up!"   
"Hey Bart I bet Shirley is late cause she and Bo were too busy making out"   
"Alicia ! ..Look a lot of weird things have been happening cut Shirley a   
break, she ll be there if she's up to it"   
"Alright alright, Sussex's gym, and remind her that this has to be done by   
Friday!"   
"Ya ok, bye"   
"Alicia giving you grief huh?"   
"Uh hey Shirl, how did you sleep?"   
"I'm fine Bo thanks, uh did you sleep on that chair ALL night?"   
"Not exactly I came back around o uhm midnight"   
"Why so late?"   
"Well to cut a long story short I ended up posing as a doctor in the er, and   
when they weren't looking I jumped ship."   
"Bo you didnt' actually DO anything did you?"   
"Nothing in the ER nooo way! Have you ever seen that show it's brutal!?..But   
anyway I swiped Heather's file and made a copy of the most part of it, sorry   
I didnt' have enough time to get the rest the janitor kinda stole my time"   
"Your going to have to tell me the full story later ok?" replied Shirley   
with a half smile   
"Ya" smiled Bo."Oh and Alicia, Bart and the others are at Sussex's gym   
awaiting your presence...unless your not up to it.."   
"No Im fine, after we review Heather's file we ll be on our way"   
"Ok well for starters Heather is gone!"   
"What?"   
"That hospital doesnt really have the best security, I got in and out, Molly   
snuck out, and Heather escaped"   
"Ya, so that means Heather can still be out trying for revenge"   
"Well according to her file she was drugged with a bunch of sedatives   
including 3 types of sleeping pills every few hours, I doubt she just got up & left."  
"Exactly she had help, question is who and what do they stand to gain?"   
"AND now here's something that's got me stumped...how did "they" get your   
script for your project?"   
"Good question, a very good one indeed"   
*********************************   
"Bart this script needs changes! Lots of them!"   
"Alicia if we change it anymore Mr. Howie could fail us because it wouldnt   
be considered Shakespear's work anymore it would be a rip off of his work!"   
"Oh boo hoo! Bart Howie likes originality he said so himself, lets get on   
with it ...oh look Shirley and Bo have finally arrived! One hour late"   
"Sorry Alicia we.."   
"Ya ya whatever here are your lines"   
"Start filming Parker"   
"Nice to see you too jeez"   
"Don't take it personally Bo she's very professional"   
"QUIET ON THE SET"   
"Oh Chuck (Cicero) we need to devise a plan to be rid of HER"   
"Yes, but here come Britney, come think of a way to explain we must be rid   
of Caesar's touch of evil!"   
-Cut to Caesar   
*What this isnt what I wrote, Britney and Candice were suppose to   
talk..Shirley doesnt come in for another scene or so, someone changed my   
script...Alicia! She s never satisfied*   
"Oh Rome how I love you with all my heart and soul, I will soon be crowned   
Queen and spread my evil treaturous words of wisdom and destroy your   
beauty.."   
*Alicia has gone too far*   
*I may not know anything about Shakespear but Im sure this isnt how the   
story is suppose to go..*   
"CUT!"   
"I agree!"   
"Huh? You agree but they are YOUR changes!"   
"Uh Bart why are the next few pages blank?"   
"What is the last line you ve got Shirley?"   
"Uhm, here, my demise will soon come and Rome will be free from harm,   
Shir..."   
Shirley was silent when she looked up she noticed the same familiar shadow,   
she fled the scene to follow it.   
"Shirley wha?"   
"Alicia I didnt write any of those lines that were said!"   
"Neither did I! Shirley isnt suppose to say that she's a curse to her   
people!"   
Bo picked up Shirley's script and read aloud   
"..free from harm, Shir...Shirley this means you, I will destroy you, your   
blood will be on our hands and you shall be forever in the depths of despair   
from now until eternity!"   
"I never wrote that, any of it!" exclaimed Bart   
"Well who did" sighed Alicia questionnably   
Bo suddenly stormed off   
"Where is he going?"   
"Where else, to find Shirley and NO we arent going after them we re going to   
continue filming! Bo and Shirley will take care of it!"   
"Shirley???? Shirley where are you??"   
Shirley ran after the shadow until she realized she was underneath the   
school in the underground tunnels that had been sealed off for years, as she   
continued to pursue the shadow she found herself facing a dead end, as she   
looked up she heard some sort of beep, a constant beep like a ticking,   
looking up she stopped dead in her tracks, it was a bomb right beneath the   
gym where they had been.   
"Shirley where are you???? SHIRLEY??"   
"Im over here"   
"Shirley! What are you nuts? Why did you come down here?"   
"I ll explain later right now ...we ve got a bomb to disarm, Bo looked up in   
horror as he saw the numbers counting backwards leaving them only 30 seconds   
from complete and total destruction   
"Shirley please say you know what your doing"   
"Hey I did the last time we were faced with a bomb"   
Silence filled the tunnels until the cutting of a wire was heard, Shirley   
looked at the timer and realized that the numbers were only counting down   
lower at a faster speed.   
"Uh Bo.."   
"Ya?"   
"RUN!"   
Bo took the hint and ran along side Shirley the opposite direction until   
they found that the door was locked from the outside   
"Great were locked in here! What happened with the   
bomb?..Shirley...SHIRLEY??? Shirley???"   
"Boom!" replied Shirley with a dry look   
"Wha.."   
"It was a dud.."   
Bo let out a sigh of relief   
"The door is still locked"   
"Not anymore" smiled Shirley who had strategically picked the lock   
"Well Shirl that was a close one"   
"Coincidently a little too close!"   
"Coincidently?"   
"We need to talk with Bart"   
****************************************   
Molly walked the halls of Sussex with pride, her head held tall and high she   
walked gracefully into the gym to find Shirley and Bo running in not even   
noticing her presence   
"Bart, you said you didnt write that script"   
"That's right"   
"Did you leave the computer on?"   
"Ya I think so...why....oh..waait a minute you mean...you think someone   
hacked into my computer and changed the script"   
"Exactly"   
"Bart do you recall writing in anything about a bomb?"   
"What NO! Hello the bomb was my idea, blowing up Caesar right from under him   
genius I say!"   
"Well I never wrote it in, sorry Alicia"   
"Fine whatever you never appreciated true art anyways."   
"Of course"   
"What?"   
"The guilty party who arranged all my prank calls and constant surveillance   
also hacked into Bart's computer changed the script to accomodate their   
liking, Bart printed up what he thought was his script the next morning   
brought it to us at the same time that the bomb was placed, the bomb placed   
right under Caesar's chair!"   
"Ok so they made the bomb a dud why?"   
"It's a lesson, they are trying to teach us not to mess with them"   
"You said "Party" you think there is more than one at work here?"   
"Precisely, it would be a little far fetched that one person could do all   
this right after each other and if my hunch is correct there is something   
waiting for us to find back at my place.."   
Suddenly an applause was heard   
"Very good Holmes!"   
"Molly!"   
"You said this job would take a lot more than one person to do, well Molly   
works as many wouldnt ya say!?"   
"As I would like to take credit for this job it was none of my doing"   
"Right the guilty one always returns to the scene of the crime" taunted   
Alicia   
"It wasnt Molly, she was injured by Heather remember she isnt strong enough   
physically or mentally to hurt a fly"   
"Well she could have hired some people to do her dirty work!"   
"I had nothing to do with this, shame it was pretty amusing to watch"   
"Alright then why are you here? It's Sunday!"   
"I needed some supplies from here for my project, not that it's any of YOUR   
business!"   
They all rolled their eyes as Shirley deciphered other possibilties to   
herself but one thing was for sure she wasnt going to run, she wasnt going   
to give into fear, she was going to stand up tall and she was going to win.   
  
end of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok it's nearly finished, R&R plz...  
  
Final Cut   
Chapter 5   
"And...ACTION!"   
"Come Britney it's time! We ll attack her off guard, while she s sleeping   
and unsuspecting then as she turns around she ll see us all as we plunge our   
knives deep into her vulnerable body and so we shall liberate Rome!"   
-Britney and conspirators come into Caesar's bedroom, Candice first with her   
knife held high   
"Your hour has arrived, Rome will soon be free!"   
Suddenly Bo is distressed to see the knives held above Shirley's limb body   
just as they had said, once on stage Bo grabbed each knife and threw them   
out of reach   
"BO! What are you doing!!???"   
"CUT!!"   
"Bo.."   
"Bart trust me on this one those knives are real"   
"Give me a break!" Alicia grabbed one of the knives and pretended to die in   
front of them, some laughed while others, particuliarly Bo and Shirley   
watched with uncertanty   
"Bo it was part of the project I was suppose to get stabbed to death"   
"You don't understand Shirley he said they were real, he recited the full   
verse you were rehearsing but claimed the knives were real...I didnt want to   
take a chance..."   
****************************   
*a few minutes before*   
Shirley's cell phone rang   
"Hello?"   
"She shall die, it is her hour of death, her life shall end by the hands of   
her friends!"   
"Listen you sick psychotic freak!"   
"No you listen your friend is going to die, those knives are real, they   
could cut through almost anything especially flesh, believe me or not either   
way her hour is near and you shall lose her forever , your call, wouldnt you   
rather be safe than sorry?"   
***************************   
"I didnt want to take that chance...sorry for wrecking your scene, it looked   
real"   
"Well mabye we should call it a day for today"   
"No way!"   
"Alicia, Bart is right, its still pretty early how bout you all come by my   
house later today around 3pm we can continue there.   
Everyone nodded in agreement while Bo's uneasy feeling refused to shake.   
*******************************   
"Things are going very well!"   
"I knew this would work, see Carrie, Annie, never question him he knows just   
what he's doing!"   
"Quite so Sara, listen girls I need to check on something"   
As he climbed the stairs he found he sleeping soundly in her bed, peacefully   
and angelically   
*She will pay for it all, I promise you her deeds will not escape my wrath,   
nor will any of them go unpunished, place your trust in me revenge is our   
friend*   
Smiling quite pleased with himself he placed a kiss on her forehead as she   
slept   
***************************   
"So any new leads Shirley?"   
"No more than we had, we know a party is doing it all to teach us something,   
and I get the feeling that it's beyond Molly and Heather, however I find it   
highly coincidential that Heather is missing the same time that all these   
incidents started, but like you said she is highly under the influence of   
strong sedatives she should be out for hours"   
"So your saying that the guilty party is doing all this, going through all   
this trouble, the prank calls, threats, bomb, hacking, and making your   
project come to life, its all to make you guys learn some lesson?   
"That's the way it seems"   
As they entered Shirley's room they found dozens of pictures of Shirley and   
the group since day one all over the wall.   
"This is the surprise you were talking of earlier I take it"   
"Whoever is behind this, all this is trying to show us that they are   
watching us all!.."   
"Actually Shirley mainly you, their target is you, look another damn note!"   
"Your destruction is near, your evil shall not spread, your evil you shall   
dread, no more games no more fun, Shirley Holmes your demise has only begun"   
Shirley looked up at Bo, anger had flooded his system, fear thwarted itself   
through his eyes, and sympathy exploded from him.   
"Shirley this is nuts, this isnt about us anymore, this psycho is targeting   
you, and we need to keep you away from this guy otherwise.."   
"Interesting how you continue to refer to him as a guy, we still don't know   
who is behind this"   
"Well I just guess it seems fitting to dub him a guy"   
Shirley sat down trying to think of any new leads until Bart, Alicia and the   
crew appeared   
"Ready? We still need to film the rest of Act 3!"   
"Ya...ready"   
Bo looked at Shirley with a look of concern but she shook it off, hoping   
that the more they filmed the more clues would surface, they were getting   
closer she knew it.   
**************************************   
"Soon she will pay for her doings...I promise soon...the both of them will   
be destroyed.."   
***************************************   
  
Shirley looked at each picture hung on the walls in her room, the fact that   
someone possessed the abilities to both break into her home not detected and   
all the threats made, each under one minute ensuring they couldnt be   
tracked, while each and every clue was carefully made without a single   
fingerprint, everything had gone down virtually flawless. Shirley continued   
to wonder who took part in this act until her thoughts were interrupted by   
Bo who had tapped her shoulder.   
"Shirley it's time to film"   
"Uhm right I almost forgot"   
"Shirley are you ok? You seem really I dunno distracted"   
"No Im ok, really I was just reviewing my lines"   
"Liar, you die in this scene you only have a few "ouches" and "ahhh" and   
that one famous line and you die...uh I mean your character dies ..."   
"Well acting isn't my strong suit so practice makes perfect!"   
"Ok well ...are you sure your.."   
"Im fine Bo, thanks for asking though"   
As Shirley found her way to her place she hadn't noticed or heard what Bo   
had said   
"You better be ok Shirley, I really hope you are.."   
"Is everyone ready?" questioned Alicia in a somewhat nervous tone   
"Yes we are all in our places except you Alicia, calm down oready"   
"I cant this is the climax of the entire picture we have to make this look   
as real as possible, ready Stink? You're the second to do the stabbing?"   
"Ya ya I ve got it covered raise, stab, raise, stab I got it I got it!"   
"No no no! It's pause, raise, pause, lower pause and finally stab!"   
"Why are you so nervous jeez?"   
"I want this to be perfect, now places everyone...oh and Bo no more stunts   
like the last one"   
Bo just rolled his eyes as the camera began to role...   
"Finally her final hour is near! This minute marks Rome's freedom from the   
tirrant-Julia Caesar!"   
"Your life shall end by the hands of your wrong-doers! Behold your....oops"   
"Stink!!!! you idiot!"   
"Stop rolling! CUT!!!!"   
"Sorry guys"   
"Stink you dropped the knife!"   
As Shirley got up from her lying position she felt something poke her wrist   
"Ow!"   
"No no Shirley your all wrong on the timing! Shirley? Hello????" exclaimed Alicia in an angry, frustrated tone.  
"Shirley?" asked Bo with a confused expression   
"Stink you idiot! You knocked over the ketchup too?"   
"It's not ketchup Alicia" replied Shirley   
Bo's eyes widened as he realized that it was nt ketchup at all, it was real   
blood...Shirley's blood!   
Alicia screamed as she stepped back in horror and in hysterics   
"Shirley...wh..a...some call 911!"   
"Guys guys!"   
"Stink you killed Shirley!!!"   
"HEY!" screamed Shirley   
Everyone was silent   
"Im fine, it's just a cut, Stink dropped the knife he didn't get the chance   
to go on with the scene   
"Someone changed the knives!" stated Bo   
"Exactly"   
"well..well mabye you need stiches Shirley"   
"No really I'm fine, I ll be right back"   
"I ll help" volunteered Bo   
"What if you go and collapse and die or sumthin!"   
Shirley and Bo looked at each other and left to put a bandage on Shirley's   
cut.   
************************************   
"So even after everything we ve done he still doesn't think it's enough??"   
"Apparently not, and that just bugs me, I mean it feels like we're being   
used !"   
"We are not we wouldnt let that happen! After all we agreed to all the   
conditions for our reason we all swore we d agree to anything he came up   
with-even it means total destruction!"   
"Will you guys wake up and smell the flowers! He's using us and our talents   
to get to her-them! I only signed on for the torture NOT for their   
destruction! We had our fun! We played criminals for a while but you gotta   
know when to call it quits! It's over!!!"   
"Annie will you please just.."   
"No...Carrie let her speak, she has a point, his next plan is just going way   
too far even against them! We havent known them that long but we were taken   
in by his charms wouldn't ya say? I say we beat him at his own game, I vote   
we come clean.."   
"Is that what you girls want? Annie? Carrie? ...Sara?, I thought you of all   
would understand Sara you told me you loved me and everyone I loved"   
"Well mabye I was wrong about you, you ve been using us all along havent   
you?"   
"No not at all, please listen, you will all be rewarded I promise you!"   
*****************************   
"It looks kinda painful Shirl, you sure your ok?"   
*She looks pale what if..she's not ok, mabye we should get her to the   
hospital..*   
"No im fine really, the cut wasn't that deep"   
"But Shirley what if you do need stitches?"   
"Please you sound like Alicia and Bart put together" joked Shirley "look if   
anything else happens then I ll consider it."   
"Listen to me Shirley, your in way over your head, I have a bad feeling about all of this, the project, your role ALL of it, I'm not going to stand by and watch the one person I care about more than anything else in the entire world get hurt, no way!   
Shirley was shocked, so was Bo.   
"Shirley, at your place, the day I came back, I was trying to tell you something and I never got the chance.."  
Shirley watched him as he tried to explain.   
Suddenly the phone rang, reluctantly Shirley picked up   
"Hello?"   
"I know whose causing all this, but I m not at liberty to say, just know   
that your friends will stab you in the back, it will happen, if you chose to   
ignore this, I am not responsible of the outcome, this is a warning"   
"Who are you???"   
"Dare I even ask who that was?"   
"By what they said I judge that there was a plan that went wrong, and one of   
the members of the party is ratting out the others, trying to help out"   
"How are you so sure they were trying to help and that it's not some trick"   
"I assume that if it were a trick they would have quoted from the script,   
they didnt....hmm"   
"What?"   
"Last night the shadow seemed so familiar to me, and today the whole bomb   
incident I saw the same shadow"   
"Well mabye the year book could help? Assuming the shadow goes to Sussex"   
"Hmm that may help"   
'Man, Bo you are such an idiot why can't you just tell her!?'  
' I wonder what he was going to say...what if..no ..can't be..'  
*************************************   
Suddenly in the other room the silence was broken by Alicia putting some   
music on.   
After a while they took notice to the clock,   
"Well it's getting late we should all probably be getting home" suggested   
Bart   
As the others found Shirley and Bo they bid their goodbyes and left. Bo sat   
down next to Shirley   
"You need a lookout?"   
"Couldnt hurt" replied Shirley   
************************************   
"We ve done our part, we had nothing to do with this, take care.."   
*************************************   
As Shirley searched through the yearbook her eye caught on something that   
she d never noticed before.   
"Hey Shirley how long has this window been open?"   
"Huh? Window? I never opened the window"   
"Well who did?"   
Shirley's face lit up, hoping that there would be some lead around the   
corner.   
*************************************   
Later that night Alicia woke up feeling that she was to do something   
important, for some reason she found herself picking up a knife and walked   
out the door knowing exactly where to go..   
*************************************   
Alicia, Bart, Stink and Parker found themselves in Shirley's room...   
"Her destruction will liberate us all"   
"Her destruction will be the beginning of peace"   
"Her destruction will be her end"   
"Her destruction has finally come"   
"You ve breathed your final breath"   
Suddenly Stink's hand lowered it was followed by Alicia's, Bart's and   
finally Parker's, while Robert Holmes starred in totally shock and   
horror...it couldnt be, Shirley was being brutally murdered????!   
********************************   
R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much reviewers although there are few, thanks so much for the encouragment. This is the finale   
for the Final Cut, is Shirley dead? Read on!   
  
Final Cut   
Chapter 6  
  
"The minute her condition changes her trial will be set" explained detective   
Tremain   
The nurses nodded and continued their rounds.   
-As I searched through the yearbook I had realized that Heather had a   
brother-Jon. Once Bo noticed the window being open we found a muddy foot   
print not too far away, we then realized that it belonged to Sara Summers.   
Once Bo and I searched the school records we found her address, that led us   
to finding Sara, her best friends Annie Sweeny and Caroline Flockhart who   
had agreed to help Jon-Heather's brother liberate her from the hospital. Jon   
claimed my treatchery would not go unpunished, he arranged the all the   
incidents, including the phone calls except for the final call, Annie Sweeny   
had called to warn me that my friends would stab me in the back, so Bo and I   
remained in the other room, until Alicia and the others entered my room   
armed with knives. After they d realized what they d done they realized they   
only stabbed my pillow and some rolled up sheets with added ketchup for an   
extra effect. It seemed that Annie and the others helped Jon so they could   
have revenge, according to them we stole their idea for the Julius Caesar   
project they "taught us a lesson" by making hacking into Bart's files   
changing the script, quoting it and making it come to life, Jon's motive was   
revenge against me for causing Bo and Heather's breakup. Heather was found   
in Sara's room still sedated, it seemed that Sara felt "love" for Jon and   
agreed to help for him, but in the end realized that they were being used   
for their brains, abilities of spying as well as breaking in and help.   
Alicia and the others were compelled to come to my place to "destroy the   
tirant" by subliminal messaging. Sara broke in through the window and put in   
a subliminized tape for them to listen too, but didn't realize that she had   
muddy boots climbing up from the garden. Another case was solved, yet there   
remained one major problem, as Alicia and the others were being controlled   
my dad had walked in to tell me that he was offered a job in England but was   
going to turn in down on my behaf, but after seeing my "friends stabbing me   
in the back" his mind was reversed.   
"You cant be serious Shirley, not after all that and the Ukraine and.."   
"I know Bo...but my dad seems to think that England is the best for us.." she tried to hold back the tears, but to Bo it was obvious her heart was torn.  
"So your going to leave? Just leave us all behind..?"   
As Shirley looked up to see her dad starring at her she realized that after   
all that had happened, she really didn't have a choice...   
Bo looked into his best friend's eyes, he had yet to tell her how he felt, what was he going to do? he HAD to do something, he couldnt let Shirley walk out of his life, no! He would never give her up, not without a fight..  
To BE CONTINUED...  
hehe here's an epilogue.  
EPILOGUE *Note this is written from Shirley's POV, she is explaining how she feels through poetry..*  
  
As I lay me down to sleep,   
horrible, heart breaking thoughts invade my head,   
my eyes water and I can't help but weep   
  
As I attempt to rest and drown my pain,   
I finally realize that I can no longer fight it,   
so I cry, I ve nothing to lose, nothing to gain.   
  
As I lay here in my bed,   
my mind continues to decipher the whys,   
and all the "becauses" that were said.   
  
As I look around my room I replay my fathers' voice,   
"We are leaving for England at the end of the week", departure was his   
choice.   
  
Had it not been for the recent trouble,   
my life wouldn't be unraveling so quickly,   
like rocks to rubble   
  
As I picture my life far away,   
I find it oh so hard to imagine my life without being able to see him every   
day.   
"Him" being my best friend-a guy whom I love with all my heart and soul   
The thought of losing him formulates a deep dark dent in me, that will end   
up consuming me whole.   
  
I remember the day we met,   
detention,   
who knew something so wonderful would form in such a unfortunate set?   
  
As I continuously open and close my eyes,   
tears continue to fall,   
as constant reminders of why I hate good byes.   
  
  
I try not to think so pessimistically,   
I try to think that it could be for the best,   
but I cant help but think so negatively   
  
I fear when I leave he will move on and leave me behind,   
I only hope he won't forget me so easily,   
instead keep me in mind.   
  
I fear without Bo in my life and in my heart, my love for mysteries will   
consume me,   
resulting in living in nothingness, resulting to insanity.   
  
I'm already scared and I ve yet to leave the life I ve made here,   
I dread thinking of the future and   
now I realize that loneliness is accompanying this stationary fear.   
  
I feel like the world is closing in on me where only darkness fills the air,   
Bo is the light that is dimming oh so quickly,   
leaving me alone again which is more than my heart can bare.   
  
As I wake up from my horrible imagination,   
I still feel like Im struggling in the hopeless darkness,   
resulting in practical asphyxiation   
  
I never realized how attached I ve become to my atmosphere,   
so I continue to cry,   
each falling drop of water contains a memory for each day, from each year.   
  
As I put my final thoughts to bed,   
I try to change my mind and   
remember all the great times instead.   
  
As I wipe the fallen tears,   
I realize I should stand strong,   
because Im Shirley Holmes-a Holmes that perseveres.   
  
R&R is she really going to England???? What is Bo thinking?   
  



End file.
